


5 Ways To Say I Love You (Pavellan)

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [10]
Category: DA:I, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend on tumblr for Pavellan 5 ways to say I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways To Say I Love You (Pavellan)

Ru’riro/Dorian   
**1\. Ignoramus**  
If the glare he got from the Vint the moment he stepped into the library wasn’t enough to scare him off, the silence was about to. “Dorian?” Ru’riro finally piped up, leaning against the bookshelf carefully as he watched the mage continue to write notes down and blatantly ignore him. “ _Vh-_ ”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Dorian practically growled, finally looking up at him. Seeing the elf flinch made his glare falter a second before it was back in place. “No. Don’t you ‘vhenan’ me.”

 

“What did I do this time?” Rur’riro asked, confused at the animosity from the mage. 

 

“Oh yes, play the ignoramus. I so do adore that.” That was practically spat at the elf as the Vint went back to writing things down on the parchment in front of him. He only stopped when he felt a hand rest on top of him. His eyes shut and he tried to control his anger. “Stop that.”

 

“What did I do, Dorian?” Ru’riro whispered, dipping his head down to try and get the other to look at him. “Did I upset you?”

 

“Did you upset me? You do all the damn time! But this-This time….” Dorian sucked in a breath slowly and let it out even slower. “Please stop trying to make a martyr of yourself. You are going to make me prematurely go gray at this rate.” Finally looking into those far too blue eyes of the elf’s, he felt his expression soften. “Please.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re-Oh.”

 

“Yes. Oh.” Dorian whispered, looking away again.

 

“ _Vhenan_ , if I hadn’t jumped in the others could have died.” Ru’riro whispered back, curling his hand around the other’s. “ _Ir abelas, ma vhenan_. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“You never do yet you do all the damn time. Do you realize what you mean to me-I mean other’s? You’re-“

 

“I love you too, Dorian.” 

 

Faltering again, Dorian felt the blush creeping up his neck. “Don’t you try to get out of this by saying that, you bastard.” He heard the elf chuckle before he felt the weight of the other leaning into his side. “I’m still mad at you.”

 

“I know. I’ll make it up to you later.”

 

“You better promise me that.”

 

“I promise.”

 

 **2\. Join Me?**  
“Good book?” 

 

Looking up from his bed, Ru’riro marked his spot on the page and smiled as he watched his favorite mage make his way over to the bed and sit down on his side. “It’s okay. Not one of the best. Lelianna recommended it to me.”

“Ah, so it’s a bit of a dry read then.” Dorian chuckled before going silent and looked conflicted. 

 

“Everything alright, _vhenan_?” 

 

“Yes, would you care to join me tonight? It’s not too cold out and I was thinking of sitting out on the balcony and enjoying the sky.”

 

“Well aren’t you awfully romantic tonight.” Ru’riro teased, watching as the other’s face slowly went red. Sitting up, he leaned over and kissed Dorian’s cheek gently. “I’d love to.” He whispered, grinning as he felt the mage smile in response. “I’ll grab the blankets.”

 

“Ah, no need. I might have already gotten things set up.” Dorian said, the blush now creeping up his ears. It was his turn to lean into the elf and he kissed him gently. “Come on now.” He murmured, sliding off the bed and held his hands out to pull the other off the bed as well. He led the warrior out to the balcony where he heard a small gasp from the other, chuckling quietly.

 

“Is this why you put a damned barrier on these doors this morning?” Ru’riro asked, his eyes wide as he took in the small area that had blankets, pillows, and what looked like a basket of food spread out.

 

“Percisely.” Dorian whispered, leaning in to press their lips together. “Happy anniversary.”

 

 **3.**  
“Cole! Run back to camp and get more bandages and that healer if he’s still there!” Dorian yelled as he quickly started removing Ru’riro’s armor off his chest. He heard the pained wheeze come from the Dalish male and hushed him quietly. “Shh, _amatus_. It’s alright.” Damn him for not learning some better healing spells when he had the chance. And damn Solas for not coming with them on their little excursion. Pulling up the blood soaked shirt, he found the source of the copious amounts of blood currently leaving his love’s body. Firmly pressing down onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding, he focused on healing what he could. He was able to at least staunch the bleeding for now and let out a heavy sigh of relief when he saw blue eyes slowly focusing on his own. “There you are.”

 

“What the hell just…happened?” Ru’riro groaned, lifting a sluggish hand up to his head and rubbed his forehead. 

 

“Bear surprised us. She must have been hiding behind that rock.”  
“Have I mentioned that I hate bears? Or the Emerald Graves’ bears in particular?” 

 

“At least it’s not The Hinterlands with the bears suddenly traveling in pairs or threes.” Dorian murmured, reaching up a hand and carefully cupped the elf’s face. Ru’riro turned his face and kissed Dorian’s palm gently. “Keep still. Cole should be back soon. And hopefully with that healer or Solas if he hasn’t wandered off on his own.”

 

“Mmkay.” Ru’riro murmured, opening his eyes to look up at the other. Smiling, he reached his hand up slowly and rested it against the other’s cheek as well. “ _Ma serannas, ma vhenan_.”

 

“Yes well…try to keep your blood inside you next time, yes?” Dorian said, feeling a flush creep up his neck. He didn’t fully understand what was being said to him but he knew what ‘vhenan’ meant and that was enough o fluster him. He heard a chuckle from the elf before looking down at him as the hand dropped from his face. “Maybe we should try scouting the other side of the forest in a couple days.”

 

“That sounds much better.”

 

 **4\. Emma lath**  
“Might I speak with you, Inquisitor?” Dorian asked as he rounded the corner to find Ru’riro speaking with a couple of nobles. He watched as the small elf visibly relaxed upon seeing him.

 

“Of course, _lethallin_.” Ru’riro said quickly, bidding a farewell to the nobles before following Dorian up the steps towards his room. “Everything alright, Dorian?”

 

“No-Yes…I don’t know.” Sighing, the mage turned around to face the Inquisitor as they made it further into the other’s room. Seeing the confused look in the other’s eyes, he let out another sigh. “You do know that I study ancient elves, yes?”

 

“Of course I do. You know quite a bit. What’s this about?”

 

“ _Emma lath_. If I’m not mistaken, that means ‘My love”, yes?” Seeing the Dalish warrior’s face quickly turn an interesting shade of red, Dorian couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “You honestly didn’t think I wouldn’t look up some of the words you say?”

 

“I uhh…didn’t think you’d know how to spell them…that was my hope at least.” Ru’riro said with an embarrassed laugh. “If it makes you uncomfortable-“

 

“ _Amatus_ ,” Dorian whispered, reaching for the other to pull him closer. “I don’t mind it at all.” He murmured before sealing their lips together gently.

 

Ru’riro was the first to break the kiss. “Are you going to tell me what that meant or am I going to have to look it up?”

 

“There’s a few dictionaries in the library. Although they might be missing.”

 

“Right. Of course.”

 

**5\. Fools in Love**

“You know, that book that Varric wrote…That one chapter in there was horribly incorrect.” Dorian said, looking up to watch Ru’riro struggle with pulling up his leggings. “Require assistance?”

 

“If I wanted these off of me, yes but I need these on me and not on the floor so no, I don’t.” Ru’riro said, grinning as he finally managed to get them up. “Although lacing them…” He heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the room and wasn’t surprised to feel the other’s presence behind him fairly quickly. Hands went to the front of his leggings and he watched as Dorian tied the lacings up quickly. Turning around to face the Vint, he pressed a kiss to his cheek happily. “Thank you. Now what’s this about Varric’s book?”

 

There was a disgusted sounding scoff from the mage before arms wrapped around the elf’s waist. “There’s a chapter in there about us.”

 

“Well of course there is. He did say something about putting us in there. What was it about?”

 

“Us falling in love.” Dorian murmured. He heard a quiet ‘oh’ from Ru’riro and chuckled softly. “It’s ridiculous honestly. Half that shit in there isn’t true.”

 

“But the other half?”

 

“Mostly true. Although you never twirled me around at the Winter Palace.”

 

“No because you twirled me around.” They both laughed at that memory before quickly calming down. “What was the title of it?”

 

“ _Fools in Love_.” Dorian huffed, pressing a kiss to one of the elven ears. “That’s probably the most truthful thing about that chapter.”

 

“Us being fools?” Ru’riro snickered, looking up at Dorian with a happy grin.  
“Well you’re technically not wrong, _Amatus_. But-“

 

“Yeah yeah. I know. Being in love.” Ru’riro whispered, stretching up a bit to press a kiss to the other’s lips. “Which we totally aren’t.”

 

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
